To Be An Elder Brother and Ravenclaws Heir
by Davigoras
Summary: Harry Potter is born two years earlier and his younger brother, Evan Charles Potter, is marked as the Boy-Who-Lived. When Harry Arrives at school he finds out that he is Ravenclaws Heir and all that entails.AU


AN: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry Potter is born two years earlier. When Voldemort attacks his family, his younger brother Evan Charles Potter is marked as the Boy-Who-Lived.

Prologue:

It was October 31 and little Harry was reading a story to his brother in the nursery. Their parents had been called for some meeting and had left the children in the care of Peter Pettigrew. Harry saw how Peter kept twitching and guessed that he probably needed to go to the toilet. Suddenly Peter stiffened and looked at his forearm "Ok Harry, you keep watch over Evan, I'm just going to get something from downstairs" "Okay, could you get me a glass of milk please?" he asked with puppy eyes.

Peter seemed to wave him off and rushed downstairs. "Okay Evan, where was I? Oh yes, so the three brothers met death as they were crossing the bridge..." "Ha ha ha" the insane laughter sent chills down the boys backs and they turned to look at the door and saw a frightening man with glowing red eyes holding a wand towards them. "Hello Evan, I'm death and I've come for you!" he shouted as he pointed his wand at him, then with a whispered "Avada Kadvra" and a burst of green light shot towards Evan.

Harry was in shock, everything happened so fast. One moment he was reading to his brother and the next a crazy stranger is in the room and shoots a spell at Evan. As he gets up from his chair to try and protect his brother he sees the most amazing thing, a whole bunch symbols start glowing and appear in the air around his brother. They shrink around him and slow down the green light till it stops just as it touches Evan's forehead, then next second the light bounces back at the man and hits him, turning his body into ash and blowing a hole in the side of the house and starting a fire.

Harry jumps towards his brother who seems to be passed out and pulls him from his crib. Draping him over his shoulder, he starts dragging them out the house. As he passes the man's robes, he sees the wand lying on top of them and grabs it. Ignoring the strange warm sensation that he feels running down his arm and into his body, he tucks into his pocket and keeps making his way outside.

Meanwhile at the Order of the Phoenix meeting, James and Lily can't help but feel anxious and keep glance at each other for assurance. Lily continuously rubbed her stomach that was clearly pregnant and James could see that she was thinking about their kids. "They'll be fine Lils. The meeting should be finished in the next few minutes and we'll immediately apparate back." James whispered soothingly to her. He knew that nothing should be wrong, they children were safe in the house and Peter was keeping an eye on them, but his heart told him something terrible was going to happen.

Suddenly James felt the pendant that monitored the wards on the house burn hot, telling him that they had fallen. "Albus, we must rush to my house NOW! My wards have just fallen!" he shouted as he grabbed Lily and ran outside to get outside the schools wards in order to apparate home.

Others jumped up and followed right behind them and soon they tried to apparate to the house, but they felt wards blocking them. "Try a block from there, we'll have to run the rest of the way." James shouted and noticed the Lily seemed to be getting hysterical with worry for her babies.

They appeared down the road in Godrics Hollow and saw their house in flames and missing a chunk of the wall and roof near the nursery. They started running towards the house with their wands drawn. Just as they reached the lawn, they saw Harry dragging Evan out the house. "Harry! Evan!" Lily shrieked as she rushed towards the children fearing for them. Getting closer and not seeing Evan moving caused her heart to stop for a moment, believing the worst, hoping for the best but afraid to find out.

When they caught up with Harry, he fell over exhausted. Lily grabbed Evan off his back and released a sigh of relieve that it seemed he was only passed out, although he had a terrible cut on his forehead. After seeing he was alright, she passed him to James who had just caught up with her. She then hugged Harry "I'm so glad you're alright. What happened? Where's Peter?" However she didn't get any answers as Harry was clinging to her sobbing quietly, so she simply held him as she rubbed his back soothingly and whispered words of comfort.

James knelt next to them and kept quiet as he cleaned off Evan's head and looked at the distinctive Lightning shaped cut in his forehead and listened to Lily comforting Harry. He was proud that his son had protected Evan and brought him outside with the fire burning.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Order arrived about a minute after the Potters and saw them on the lawn with their house burning in the background. Albus immediately ran towards the house to see if the attackers were still here. Rushing in, he looked around the lounge and lower floor and saw nothing to indicate what had happened. He slowly ascended the stairs towards the second floor and felt the oppressive weight of the magic as he approached the nursery.

He noticed that the flames burning here had a very distinctive shade of green, and just inside he found a set of robes crumped on the floor. Going through them he was shocked to see that they belonged to Voldemort, as evidenced by the snake pendant lying in them that he was known for wearing. He began casting diagnostic charms and was shocked by the discovery to see that the killing curse had been cast here.

He made his way outside and saw the rest of the order members waiting and a whole bunch of Auroras approaching. He needed to find out what exactly happened here and get a control on the situation as soon as possible. He looked towards the Potter family and it finally registered that both the children were fine. 'How did that happen?' he wondered and realised that the chosen one for the prophecy was Evan, but he needed to be sure.

Getting closer, he looked towards Lily and James with his twinkling eyes and asked "Lily, James I need to check what your children remember. It's very important." He watched them looking at each other, then Lily looked to Harry and asked "Harry, do you think you could tell us what happened?" Harry nodded his head slowly and answered in a calm, detached voice "Peter was with us in Evan's Room, and then he said he was going to the kitchen. I was reading to him then there was a man standing in the door laughing. He had a scary voice and red glowing eyes. He pointed his wand at Evan and a green light came out of it. Then the light went back at the man and then it went BOOM and the man turned into dust!" taking a couple of breaths he continued "I ran to Evan and saw him asleep with a cut on his head, and there was fire so I grabbed him and came outside. I was calling for Peter but he didn't come. Then I saw you here." After that Harry fell back into his mother's arms and passed out.

The adults knew now that Voldemort had attacked, but didn't understand what happened to him. The only thing they could gather was that he was beaten somehow. James knew that it was best to keep the facts about Evan secret, else he would become a target. "Albus, we must not let the press know about Evan. There are still Death Eaters out there and they will try to get him." Albus nodded his head slowly "Don't worry my boy, everything will be alright." And with that he got up and made his way to the Auroras to pass information.

Not listening to James, Albus told them that Voldemort had been defeated by Evan by reflecting back the killing curse.

The next day, people were going around celebrating the defeat of Voldemort and toasting to their new hero, Evan Charles Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.


End file.
